ssbbsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Necro
As much as I enjoy writing letter after letter about Necro, the fact remains that Necro's traducements are not just about faddism but also about opportunism. Let's review the errors in Necro's statements in order. First, it is ridiculous that I have to be faced with swindlers whose snooty conclusions are treated with apathy. Does he really know anything about the apothegms he claims to support? No, he doesn't. I've known some poltroons who were impressively churlish. However, Necro is dictatorial and that trumps churlish every time. He looks primarily at a person's superficial qualities such as physiognomy and mannerisms. I, in contrast, consider how likely a person is to tell it like it is. That's what's important to me. Either way, the first response to this from his squadristi is perhaps that coercion in the name of liberty is a valid use of state power. Wrong. Just glance at the facts: Infantile ex-cons like Necro are not born—they are excreted. However unsavory that metaphor may be, Necro thinks we want him to promote Maoism's traits as normative values to be embraced. Excuse me, but maybe in the Old Testament, the Book of Kings relates how the priests of Baal were slain for deceiving the people. I'm not suggesting that there be any contemporary parallel involving Necro, but my current plan is to make a cause célèbre out of exposing Necro's pranks for what they really are. Yes, he will draw upon the most powerful fires of Hell to tear that plan asunder, but not only does he revile everything in the most obscene terms and drag it into the filth of the basest possible outlook, but he then commands his co-conspirators, "Go, and do thou likewise." For those of you out there who don't know what I'm talking about, let me give you a quick explanation: Necro's thesis is that he's inflexibly honest, thoroughly patriotic, and eminently solicitous to promote, in all proper ways, the public good. That's totally sullen, you say? Good; that means you're finally catching on. The next step is to observe that even Necro's shock troops are afraid that Necro will eviscerate freedom of speech and sexual privacy rights before the year is over. I have seen their fear manifested over and over again, and it is further evidence that this is the precondition for my crusade against acrimonious negativism. Excuse me; that's not entirely correct. What I meant to say is that Necro's companions believe that science is merely a tool invented by the current elite to maintain power. Although it is perhaps impossible to change the perspective of those who have such beliefs, I wish nevertheless to find more constructive contexts in which to work toward resolving conflicts. Necro makes it sound like the world can be happy only when his terrorist organization is given full rein. That's the rankest sort of pretense I've ever heard. The reality is that I don't just want to make a point. I don't just want to take personal action and oust Necro and his impulsive lickspittles from anywhere we find them forcing us to do things or take stands against our will. I'm here to give an alternate solution, a better one. I don't just ask rhetorical questions; I have answers. That's why I'm telling you that I can't possibly believe Necro's claim that lying is morally justifiable as long as it's referred to as "strategic deception". If someone can convince me otherwise, I'll eat my hat. Heck, I'll eat a whole closetful of hats. That's a pretty safe bet because Necro keeps trying to do everything possible to keep batty gauleiters tyrannical and hostile. And if we don't remain eternally vigilant, he will unquestionably succeed. No one that I speak with or correspond with is happy about this situation. Of course, I don't speak or correspond with dysfunctional pusillanimous-types, Necro's apparatchiks, or anyone else who fails to realize that Necro is causing all sorts of problems for us. We must grasp these problems with both hands and deal with them in a forthright way. As long as the beer keeps flowing and the paychecks keep coming, Necro's vicegerents don't really care that I can reword my point as follows. Necro favors the idea of a country based on perquisites and privileges. He has delivered exactly the opposite of what he had previously promised us. Most notably, Necro's vows of liberation turned out to be masks for oppression and domination. And, almost as troubling, his vows of equality did little more than convince people that nothing unites people like a common enemy. That's why I would encourage everybody to take some shots of their own at Necro by reprimanding him for perpetuating the myth that stuporous, infernal sensualists have dramatically lower incidences of cancer, heart attacks, heart disease, and many other illnesses than the rest of us. Necro pretends to put power into the hands of the people while actually pigeonholing people into predetermined categories. So I give you this letter. I hope it helps.